The REV peptide is involved in regulation of RNA splicing in HIV. Mutational studies of the interaction of this peptide with Rev Response Element (RRE) are currently limited by the stability of the complex. Using the Computer Graphics Laboratory computers and an existing NMR structure of the complex with limited intramolecular contacts as a guideline, we designed a linker to covalently attach Rev to RRE. This should provide many orders of magnitude of entropic stabilization. Using this addition stabilization we should be able to get accurate data from a host of experiments not feasible with the individual molecules.